Aftermath
by Anbix
Summary: A short pointless Hotch/Reid; story established relationship. Set after Mayhem when Hotch and Reid return home.  Let's just pretend that if Hotch and Hailey aren't divorced yet in the series, that they are for this fanfiction. c:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, My first Criminal Minds fic. I've been a fan of Hotch/Reid for quite a while. So I decided to _try _and write something for it. :D This little one-shot takes place Post-Mayhem; Pre-Angel Maker.**

**Warnings: Guylove. But nothing graphic.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: These Characters are not my own. If Doctor Reid was mine, Booy, would I be one happy person. I don't own Criminal Minds. : If I did, I'd get rid of Seaver and bring back Prentiss. uuugu. I'm just a crazy fan. Ahah.**

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was known for being stubborn; everyone he even became relatively close to was aware of that fact. He didn't enjoy giving up. In his eyes, failure was <em>not<em> an option, neither was showing weakness. In his home growing up, his parents were sure to instill the lesson that public expressions of pain were completely unacceptable; if he even so much as wanted to pout, he should do it in his own room with the door _shut._

Mourning the loss of his companion, Kate, was difficult for him. Especially when he was unable to separate himself from everyone; shared living quarters with Reid saw to it that there was little to no chance of him being alone at all. That night, he quietly waited for the breathing of his partner to even out before allowing himself so much as a discontented sigh.

The young genius, however, had become an expert fake-sleeper; at night was the best time to discern if something was bothering Aaron. He was sure to give him plenty of space on the bed, knowing that the older agent was still sore from the explosion. But how _badly_ did Spencer want to curl his arms around his superior, just to show him that he was there and that everything would be alright.

When Reid first got news of the I.E.D. explosion, fear and disdain ripped and pulled at his insides, which he quickly deducted were natural reactions of fear and anxiety a human would get when someone they love could be in danger. (Logically, he knew had little reason to worry. But something in him just felt.. WRONG. About the whole situation, really..) He felt for his lover when he caught news of Kate's possibly-fatal injuries; the two of them had become fast-friends. But a part of him as secretly glad that it wasn't Hotchner that was so injured.

"Go to sleep.." Hotch's voice startled Spencer. He turned over to face his lover.

"You first.. Aaron. It isn't your fault, I know that guilt is the first response when losing someone you care about, but this-"

"I should have figured it out sooner, Spencer.."

"That's just it, though. You _couldn't_ have; none of us did." Spencer knew that it was pointless trying to force out a necessary part of Aaron's grieving process. He just couldn't stand the thought of his lover hurting like that..

Silence was all that transpired between the couple after that. And soon, both men found sleep pulling their eyes closed; their minds away..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. It's short, but I didn't want to kill it. I have a tendency to do that with stories. Over-writing. This is a one-shot, but I've written a second chapter that could be added to this if you guys would like it. Reviews fuel my life. 3 Sorry if this sucked. Criticism is very welcome~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to start out by saying thank you, everyone, who added this to story-alert and to the two people who reviewed. And the one person who added me to 'Author Alert' It really makes my heart swell to know that people actually like the things I write. So, Thanks, guys! :D Also: Sorry for the wait. I was trying to figure out how to.. NOT make this move up in ranking. I'm pretty sure this can stay as a "K+" rating. ._. If not, let me know and I'll be sure to change it.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Guy-love. But nothing graphic.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: My owner-ship of nothing has changed since the last chapter, sadly..**

* * *

><p>"You should take better care of yourself, you know.." Reid stated simply when his boss entered their home before he even so much as glanced up from his book. When he did, he briefly met the older agent's gaze before averting. "I worry about you. Nobody would look down on you if you took a vacation once in a while; we all know you need it."<p>

Giving a gentle nod, Aaron settled close beside him on the couch.

"I I missed you," The words were simple, but true. Reid understood this as he leaned into the older profiler, a contented sigh escaping from his now parted lips.

"I, uh, missed you, too," Spencer's voice was soft and sincere as he closed his book. He felt his lover's arms coil around his stomach, familiar lips pressing into the side of his neck.

"I love you, Spencer.." Aaron mumbled into the younger's skin.

".. I love you too." He replied, craning his neck and sucking in a deep breath as Hotch's warm breath collided with his skin, followed by the older kissing the pale expanse of skin.

"Let's go to bed.." Hotch half-whispered into Reid's ear. He received an odd look from his partner.

"But," Reid protested, "It's only 8:45. An-" His eyes widened with realization. "Oh! That, uh. That sounds like a good plan." Reid gave a shy smile before pulling himself up and off the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to lead him to their bedroom. Once inside, the older pushed his partner down onto the bed and tenderly kissed his lover, gently running his hands along the Spencer's slender sides. The latter gasped as Aaron hit one of his ticklish ribs, his back arching himself up and into his superior.

As they continued to explore each other's bodies, they began shedding layers of clothing, carelessly tossing them to the side, which took them straight into Reid giving himself to Aaron, as he had few times before. '_But_,' he concluded, '_At least I know that My Aaron is still here.._' And with that thought, the young genius huddled his back into Aaron's chest as the older agent's arms draped around him while he listened to the sweet nothings the latter man murmured in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for this being so short and.. Cut off at the end. D: However! Reviews fuel my life. Sorry if this sucked. Criticism is very welcome~! I hope this was all you guys wanted. I'm starting to think of ideas for other post-episode fanfics with these two. Lemme know if you're interested. I also have one for ReidMorgan that I've written and have been meaning to get up. o:  
><strong>


End file.
